


Tease

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



Title: Tease  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: Slash.  
Pairings/Characters: Prowl/Bluestreak/Prowl+Jazz  
Notes: Not mine!!! Continued from: [A More Direct Approach](../../../works/591661/chapters/1100572).   
Prompt: -Secret kisses and covert touches-  
Words: 164  
  
They had been driving him mad since that night. Covert touches, fleeting caresses when they thought that no one was looking. They left him running hot and trailing after them through the hallways of the ark.   
  
Bluestreak was the worst, blatantly teasing Jazz until he was a squirming mass of need. Whimpering and begging just to be taken anywhere.   
  
They finally took pity on him, dragging him off to Prowl’s quarters. Bluestreak produced a blindfold from his subspace and tied it about Jazz’s optics, leaving him in the dark. It made the fleeting touches all the more intense, their digits seemingly everywhere, bringing him through overload after overload until he was a strutless lump on the berth, vents as far open as they would go, and hot metal pinging as it slowly cooled.   
  
Prowl pulled off the blindfold, nuzzling into the other black and white and smiled faintly, as the other’s gathered around and they all curled around Jazz. Limbs entangled as their fields.


End file.
